We're In This Together
by It's Lauren Elizabeth
Summary: Gail isn't talking to Nick. Gail isn't talking to Chris. Gail is talking to Dov about Chris. Dov thinks he's doing a favor for Chris, but is he? Set after 3x09 - M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: Yeah, whatever.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Rookie Blue or any of the characters in it.**

"GAIL! GAIL!" Chris screamed. He had another girl in his bed. Normal, but this was the first night since Gail's abduction that he did. Two nights earlier and the night of Gail's return, he started having nightmares about her being hit by the abductor as he watched tied up to a chair. When the girl heard him scream, she jumped out of the bed and starred at him. "GAIL!" He screamed again. The girl ran out of his room, but bumped into Dov. He said sorry and walked into Chris' room. He had also heard the scream, but he went on to check on him this time, knowing about the girl.

"Chris. Chris, stop!" Dov yelled trying to wake him up. He was flinching as he screamed her name. He may have been naked under the sheets, but Chris was Dov's bestfriend. Chris was suffering and he doesn't realize how serious he is. Dov shakes him, but he doesn't wake. He shakes him two more times, the last waking Chris and causing him to swat the air. "Chris, again? You have to get help." He said.

"No! No, I don't. I'm fine." Chris lied.

"No you're not. You screamed Gail's name and scared the girl you fucked last night out of the room!" Dov said with anger. "You need help. I bet you don't even know her name."

"I don't need help!" Chris yelled back. "…and so what if I don't know her name. What's it worth to you?"

"Gail got the week off. You should see her some time." Dov said. "If you're not going to see a shrink, you need to face Gail.

"No, I have to go to work now. You do too." Chris told Dov.

"You don't have work either. Best gave you three days off because you feinted for who knows why." Dov mentioned for the second day in a row. "You need to see her. You need to talk to her. Collins is working so it will just be you two. Today is your last day off and you need to do something about the nightmares." Dov got the girl her clothes and told her she should go. She listened, got dressed, and then left. Dov got dressed and went to head out the door. He sees Chris also got dressed. "Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I'm going to work out at the gym." He answered. Chris needed to punch something. Get his anger out on something. Dov closed the door.

Gail was taking the week step by step basically ignoring everybody, except Dov. Collins hasn't visited her and she doesn't know why, but she she's answering to Dov. Same way when Dov was 'stuck' between Crystal and Sue. He updated Gail about Chris' status every so often.

Dov called Gail and told her that Chris needed to talk with her about something important. He told her he went to the gym, but he thought she didn't want to see him. McNally dropped Gail off at the gym on her way to work. Gail walked in the gym and saw Chris dripping in sweat and hitting a punching bag like he was killing it. "Hey." She said.

"Gail? What are you doing here? You should go home. You shouldn't be awake or moving." Chris said as he looked at her.

"I came here to talk to you." She said.

"Lemme guess, McNally brought you. You should tell her to bring you home." Chris said as he punched the bag again.

"No, she left for work. I figured you would bring me home." Gail said with kind of a grin.

"How did you know I was here?" Chris questioned. "Dov told you! Dammit Dov! I'm gunna kill you!" He said. He punched the bag at least ten more times before telling Gail he'll give her a ride.

Chris still loved her, and he will always have feelings for her. Ever since Collins came and she told Chris about Nick, his feelings for her grew. He wanted to protect her, not just because he loved her. A normal person would forget about her for either lying that she was once engaged or that she has another man. Not Chris. Chris needed her. Though he hated that she had a 'friends with benefits' relationship with her ex-fiancée. "You should sit while I change." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." Gail said. Chris walks in the Men's Changing room and takes off his shirt. He gets a message. He looks at the forwarded message from Dov that Gail sent. He stared at the message and read it over about four times before looking at Gail. He walks out of the changing room, with his shoes, and shorts on; no shirt. Gail stands up. "I think you left a few things in there." He's looking right into her eyes. He's gets to her, puts his hands around her waist to pull her close as their lips make contact. She pulls apart. "What was that?"

"I still love you too." He said and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: I Won't Forget That Night.******

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Rookie Blue or any of the characters in it.**

Gail kisses him back passionately. His soft, warm lips pressed against her full and red lips. She broke apart. "I got a text sent by you from Dov." He said.

"Dov sent you a text. What text?" Gail asked.

He picks up his phone and reads the text out loud as she reads. "I still love him."

"I still love you. Nothing you do will ever change that." Chris says as he kisses her again. He pulls her by her hand and towards the locker room. He walks in grabs his stuff as the two other men stare at them.

"You should put on a shirt." Gail said interlocking fingers with Chris.

"Yeah, I'll do that." He says stopping and pulling his shirt over his head. He locks their finger together again and heads for his car. He opens the door for Gail and she gets in. He gets in, starts the car and pulls out.

"Can you stop someplace first?" Gail asked.

"Yeah, where?" Chris asked.

"Drive, I'll tell you where to turn." She said and Chris didn't like that.

"Where? Gail, where do you want me to stop?" Chris asked grabbing her hand, kissing it and turning the corner on his was to his place.

"I want to see it." Gail said.

"See what?" Chris questioned totally confused by now.

"See where he ha-had me." Gail said as a tear rolled down her face. Chris didn't hesitate. She stopped the car in the middle of the road. Accelerated enough to pull over on the side of the road.

"No! I'm not bringing you there!" Chris yelled. He saw her at a time of her need. She was hurt. He blamed himself as well as Nick for not being with her. Nick for not answering his phone, but himself because he let her be with a guy like that. He put the car in the parked position. He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her. "I won't do it." He said and kissed her again.

He put the car in drive and grabbed her hand again. He drove to his apartment. "I can drop you at your apartment. You don't have to stay here." He said opening the door.

"No, I want to stay with somebody." Gail mentioned. Chris got out of the car and went to help Gail out.

"I'm here. Here whenever you want to be held. Whenever you need me, I'm here." Chris said kissing her head. They walked into his apartment and up to his kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

"No, not really." She said eventually changing her mind. "Wait, you got ginger ale?"

"Yeah, you want one?" He asked knowing she did. He takes one out of the refrigerator and hands her it. She heads toward the living room, Chris following.

She sets her soda can on the end table and turns around. Chris put his down on the opposite end table and stares into her milky blue eyes. She's staring back into his dark brown eyes. She pulls her attention as something catches her attention. "What's that?" She asks and points. She can barely see it, but it's a picture of them. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was one of them. He kept a picture of it. That was probably their most memorable kiss too. Dov took it as he was held against his will by Gail to take it.

"It's nothing." He says and tips it forward. Gail gets up and picks it up. She looks at it and it startles her that it's sitting next to his couch. Next to that picture was another picture. Another picture of Gail; only Gail. When she went undercover as a prostitute. Of course his undercover pic is hidden. She looked at him. She didn't bother with the prostitute one.

"Why do you have this?" She was confused on why he kept them.

"It doesn't matter." He says staring at the ground.

"Yeah it does. Why?" She asks settling the pictures down and sitting back on the couch grabbing his hands.

"I-I didn't want to forget it." Chris answered.

"Forget what?" Gail questioned.

"That night. Forget that night." Chris stated. That night they had sex. He was her first. Surprisingly she was his too. That night. Chris might have a new girl over every other night, but Gail will always be his first as will he be hers.

Gail leaned it and kissed him. She caught him off guard, but that didn't matter. He kissed her back, picking her up to her feet and backing up to his room. She wasn't thinking and neither was he. She was abducted three days earlier and not once did that go through both their minds.

"You sure?" He asked as his hand was on the handle of the door.

"Mm-hmm." She said and as quick as the door was open, the clothes became to come off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****: For What It's Worth**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Rookie Blue or any of the characters in it.**

Eleven o'clock in the morning and Chris is taking off Gail's shirt. She wasn't physically hurt. She was just mentally hurt. She had the week off, but Chris seemed like a good antidote. Gail takes off Chris' shirt. He unclasps her bra and before going any further, he makes sure he's not going to harm her. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. I can't and won't." Chris asked. He loved her and would do absolutely nothing to harm her.

"Yes, I am." She said as she kissed him. He licked the bottom of her lip and she stuck her tongue in. Their tongues danced. For the first time in over a year, Chris was making love to Gail, the woman he loved. Gail was in his bed and yeah, she knows about the other women, but she wanted Chris as much as he wanted her. She still loved him too. She would never tell anybody yet, but him.

The front door opened and Chris fell to Gail's side. He put on a pair of boxers and went to see who was at the door. "Stay here." Chris told Gail.

"Chris?" Dov asked. "You here?"

"Yeah. Why are you?" Chris said as he sees Dov in the front door.

"I wanted to check on you. You see Gail today?" Dov questioned.

"Yeah, about that." He said hinting anger. "Why'd you tell her? People have nightmares all the time."

"You were screaming her name at the top of your lungs making a girl run out of the house!" Dov clearly got mad. He didn't understand why Chris did not understand his point. "And I didn't tell her about the dream. I figured you would."

"Go, I'm fine." Chris said walking away. He knew Gail heard that conversation and prepared to tell her. Dov left and Gail was staring at Chris in the doorway to his room. She had gotten dressed and walked close enough to where Dov couldn't see him, but Chris knew she was there.

"What was he talking about?" Gail asked.

"Nothing. I had a couple of dreams." Chris concluded.

"What were they about?" Gail was puzzled.

"Don't worry. You don't have to bother." Chris said.

"Please? Were they about me?" She asked really wanting to know.

"Yeah, but they weren't dreams. I would scream your name in the middle of the night or early morning. Ever since that night, I felt you would no longer love me because I wasn't there for you." Chris said.

"No, I'm here. I do love you." She told him as she stood up on her toes and kisses him. "If anybody is worried, it should be you. You should be worried that you can't trust me. You saw me at a vulnerable moment and you should know that you can't trust me."

"Stop! If there's anything I do it would be to trust you." Chris said. "I love you and trusting you was the first thing I did."

"Chris, I-I should've been with you. I'm sorry about Nick. He was the past and I should've let the past stay the past. I love you. He was five years ago. Forgive me." Gail pleaded.

"Gail, shut up. I forgive you. You can never break my trust. I love you and care for you too much." Chris said as he kissed her. Her lips deepening his kiss. He parted. "You should get some rest. I have to do a few errands. Please go to sleep."

"I will. I love you, Chris. I want you to know that." Gail said as she pulled Chris' shirt down and gave him a peck on the lips.

Gail went to the store and bought a 6-pack of beer and some ice cream. As he walked home from the store, he saw an animal shelter. He knew Gail hated dogs, but he wanted to get her something. Of all things, she loved cats. Only he knew that. He saw an orange tabby named Pumpkin and his sister, a calico named Kali. He knew he couldn't get them today, or at least bring them to his place, because Gail might be caught off guard, so he called up his friend and asked if he could bring the 2 two-month old kittens to his place for the night. Exactly what he did. He went home to find Gail sound asleep in his bed. 3:00 in the afternoon and she was asleep. He kissed her forehead, so he decided to cook. Chris cooking: Gail would laugh at that.

"Where are you going, babe?" Gail murmured.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep." Chris said.

"No, I was resting my eyes waiting for you to come back." She said when she noticed he was covered in hair. "What is your shirt full of?"

"Oh. It's nothing. I found a stray cat and picked up to play with it, but it's owner came. Don't worry." Chris lied and lied bad.

"Chris?" Gail asked.

"For what it's worth, I'm keeping it a secret." He said. "I'm going to go cook some food."

* * *

A/N: A very short chapter, but I hope you read and review.

Thanks, Lauren


End file.
